1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the field of wrenches and, more particularly, to wrenches adapted for irrigation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Irrigation systems are well known in the art for effectively channeling water from a reservoir to a designated area, i.e., a household lawn, and include one or more of a plurality of conduits, valves, sprinklers, and other related devices.
Irrigation valves regulate water flowing through the irrigation system and are typically positioned within an underground housing. Irrigation valves are manufactured in different shapes and sizes, but share a common characteristic, namely, a conduit section for channeling water and a joint for opening and closing the conduit. Some irrigation valves include bonnets or similar devices for providing access to the inner cavity of the conduit for maintenance.
Removing the bonnet from the valve can be a difficult process due to the limited working space within the housing and because the bonnets become very tight and hard to remove over time. For at least these reasons, the worker will generally use pliers or other suitable means for removing the bonnet.
Tools, such as handheld pliers, are effective in removing the bonnet when ample space is provided within the underground housing. The pliers increase the gripping and torque forces applied to the bonnet, which allows a worker to disengage the bonnet from the valve. However, handheld pliers become ineffective in confined spaces. In some cases, it is necessary to excavate the area around the housing and remove the housing to obtain sufficient leverage to rotate the bonnet with conventional pliers.
A cup wrench is an alternative device for removing bonnets. The cup wrench includes a cup-shaped housing configured for fitting over the bonnet. The housing has a diameter slightly larger than the diameter of the bonnet. In operation, the worker places the housing over the bonnet such that the inner surface of the housing fits snuggly against the sides of the bonnet. Thereafter, the worker rotates the cup wrench, which in turn disengages the bonnet from the valve. As is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings, solenoids, screws, wires and other devices are attached to the top surface of the bonnet, which increases the difficultly, if not making it impossible, to remove the bonnet with conventional cup wrenches. It should also be understood that a cup wrench has a fixed diameter adapted to fit on a bonnet having a particular diameter. The cup wrench is not configured to remove bonnets having different diameters.
Although the foregoing developments represent great strides in the area of wrenches for irrigation systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the preferred embodiment of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiments disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the preferred embodiment of the present application as defined by the appended claims.